The thing You Need the Most
by aephsp
Summary: Archie stops by Granny's late one night when he sees Ruby sitting there alone, and they start talking and realize how they feel about each other. The rating will probably change
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here..

CHAPTER 1

Archie was out on his late night walk with Pongo as he was every night at this time. He was just passing Granny's diner when he noticed something strange. Ruby was sitting there at a booth alone staring off into the distance.

It was strange because it was a Saturday night, and normally Ruby would be out at this time and certainly not sitting alone. Archie knew of her reputation, but he also knew that it was simply a shield. Ruby had served him enough coffees for Archie to figure that out long ago. He had hoped many times that Ruby would come in for a session so he could get through to the real her and not just the girl who faked smiles and acted flirtatious just so nobody would be able to see the real her.

Archie had also noticed a big change in her recently. He was pleased to see that her neckline had gotten higher and her heels had gotten shorter. Of course that didn't mean that men's eyes didn't follow her as she walked through the diner (she was still a beautiful woman), they just didn't linger in inappropriate places any longer.

As Archie looked through the window at her staring into the distance he saw a new look on her face. It was not her usual look where her lips were curved into a smile and her eyes were somewhere far away thinking of the places that she would never go, but a look that was content, maybe a little bit lonely, but content.

Maybe it was because she looked like she needed someone to talk to, or maybe it was because he did, but he decided that he was in need of a coffee.

/-/

Ruby was sitting in a booth at the front of the diner. It was her favorite because she could watch. She could just look out the window and watch everyone go about their daily lives. Tonight was a slow night. The last customer had left about a half hour ago. She liked being alone; it gave her time to think about some recent events.

Ever since Ruby had had her very eventful day on the job with Emma, things had been different. Before that she had always been looking, looking for what she wanted, and she had been looking in all the wrong places, with all the wrong men, making all the wrong decisions. She had really always known that she wouldn't find what she wanted in Boston, and that having all these men around staring at her was not going to make her feel important. It was only temporary. It was finding David and that heart (she still reused to believe it was Katherine's) that had gotten her to realize what she had needed was right in front of her.

As Ruby looked out the window she noticed a figure approaching. When she saw the shadow of a dog walking beside the figure she immediately knew it was Archie. Ruby had served Archie coffee for as long as she could remember and he had always been so nice to her. She was too shy to admit it, but she had always looked forward to his visits to the diner.

Ruby didn't flirt with him, not because she didn't like him, just because she hadn't known how to back then. He didn't respond to her usual accidental hand touching or shoulder brush. Back then she had just moved on, but now she wondered if anything could really happen there. Then she remembered that he was mature, kind, gentle, and not anything like the other guys she had been with. He would never want her.

Ruby looked out the window again now thinking about all the other things that could have been different if she had just made the right choices and listened to the right people. Then the chime of the door opening sounded and she turned to face the door.

/-/

As Archie opened the door he saw Ruby turn towards him, and he saw her face turn into a smile, a real smile, and her eyes lit up. He was a little shocked because he had never seen her smile like that. It was real and she looked more beautiful that she ever had before.

"Hey Archie!" Ruby said, breaking the silence.

"H-hi Ruby, I was just walking by and, uh, I saw you in the window and, are you still open?" he asked looking at the floor, nervous.

"Yeah, open till midnight," she smiled, "What can I do for you?"

_Keep smiling_ he thought. "A cup of coffee would be great," he replied looking into her bright green eyes.

"Sure! I just have to start a new batch. I can't have you drinking cold coffee."

"Thanks Ruby," he said smiling.

She smiled then went behind the counter to get it started. Archie watched her get everything set up. At one point she noticed him watching and smiled shyly and he smiled back, slightly blushing.

"It'll just be a few minutes. Hey, can I bring Pongo in and say hi to him?" she asked hopefully as she looked at the dog tied to a pole outside.

Ruby had always been good with Pongo and whenever Archie came by with him she would give him a vanilla wafer and pet him. It always made her happy. The more Ruby thought about it whenever she was with Archie she was happy. He made her happy.

"Of course you can Ruby'" he replied, "In fact he would love you more than me"

She laughed, "Oh please, that dog practically worships the ground you walk on. He would never leave your side"

"But I don't have vanilla wafers," Archie joked

Ruby laughed then brought Pongo in and started petting him and giving him his well deserved treats. Archie smiled as he watched her play with his furry companion. He could never remember Ruby looking happier than when she was playing with Pongo. When he saw her like that it made him want to freeze the moment. Make her have that moment forever and be protected from everything and everyone else. Have that smile on her face forever and never see that look of sheer disappointment in herself that she so often wore.

As she got up she placed her hand on Archie's shoulder for support, making him shiver. She liked that she made him nervous even though she thought he worried way too much.

She got his coffee and he thanked her. She thought about sliding into the booth next to him, but then thought it might scare him too much and settled for the bench across the table. They started out with just small talk then started talking about more serious things like Archie's concerns about Henry and how his job was taking a toll on him and how Ruby was ever going to run the businesses and how she was worried she wouldn't live up to her grandmother's expectations. Soon they lost track of time. It wasn't until Ruby's eyelids started to droop as she was talking that Archie looked at his watch and saw the time.

"It's two o'clock in the morning!" Archie exclaimed.

"What! No way, we haven't been talking that long" Ruby said.

She took his wrist, her long fingers wrapping around his arm, and looked at his watch.

"Wow, time flies when your having fun I guess."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Archie asked feeling way more confident after getting to talk to Ruby.

Ruby smiled at the ground feeling a little shy, "That would be great," she answered.

It was rather cold outside, so as they walked it gave Ruby an excuse to stay very close to Archie. As they walked, their arms would brush together occasionally. Pongo was walking beside Ruby and she could swear that he was bumping her closer to him.

As they walked onto the porch of the inn, they turned to face each other.

"Thanks for walking me home Archie," Ruby said shyly, "That was really nice"

"No problem Ruby, you shouldn't walk home alone at this hour, plus I'm the reason you're up this late anyways."

Ruby smiled back at Archie. He was worried about her. The men she had been with had other reasons for taking her home at such late hours. None o them had ever been worried about her.

"Well. Good night Ruby," he looked at her and saw that she was just staring at him. Her expression looked confused as she watched him.

"Ruby, are you all right?" he asked not really sure what she was thinking at the moment.

"Yeah, it's just you're being really nice and… I don't know," she said sadly. She was thinking about how wrong she had been about everything. She realized it now that what she needed was right in front of her, and it scared her. She didn't know what to do.

"Ruby if something's wrong, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

Now Archie was worried. He had never seen Ruby like this. What if something was wrong?

Then suddenly her lips were pressed to his, and her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him like he was the only guy in the universe. His mouth opened and her tongue slid into his mouth. The kiss was desperate and frantic, and then it was over. Archie hadn't even had time to react. He had just stood there, mouth open in shock while she kissed him. Ruby had kissed him! And he had done nothing.

"Ruby I-"

"S-sorry Archie. I just… sorry." Ruby stammered. She quickly wiped her mouth, then unlocked the door and opened it. Archie just stood there in shock.

"Sorry" she whispered one more time before going inside and closing the door.

After she closed the door she leaned against it and slid down to the floor. It was then that she began to cry. Now she knew that what she needed would never need her back. And why would he? He was everything she didn't deserve.

/-/

As Archie leaned against the door and he wanted so much to go back and tell her how he felt. He wanted to hold her and take care of her. He still could not believe what happened though. Ruby had kissed him. He had always been attracted to Ruby, but who wasn't. She was beautiful and loving. He just never knew that she felt the same way.

He lifted his hand up to knock on the door, but he couldn't do it. He wanted to but he couldn't. He was afraid that it was a mistake. There was no way she could actually like him and want to be with him. She had juts kissed him because she was confused. He knew she had recently been through a lot with finding a human heart and taking on new responsibilities at the diner. She probably had kissed him because he was there. Besides, she was Ruby and he was well. Archie. There was no way someone like her could feel anything for someone like him. But then again, she had kissed him.

He sighed and looked at Pongo, " Well boy lets just go home for now and see how this all plays out."

Pongo wined and looked at the door where only his keen dog-ears could make out the quiet sobs of a heartbroken girl as his owner took his leash and walked away sadly.

~**I've never written any fan fiction before, so if you have any suggestions or anything I'm totally open to them. I edited myself so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I have other ideas for Ruby and Archie stories, so I might make other once too depending on how much time I have. I definitely want to continue this one. Reviews would be really helpful and thank you so much for reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ruby sat by the window in her bedroom, staring out at the people going about their lives. She decided to take the day off because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before (and she wasn't exactly ready to face Archie yet).

Ruby knew that she shouldn't have kissed him. She had acted impulsively. She just couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to. She knew it was wrong of her, but deep down she had no regrets. When Archie was standing there on her porch asking if she was OK and saying that she could tell her anything she knew that she needed him.

Ruby had wanted to thank Archie and tell him everything. Like how much she wanted him and how much everything he said and did meant to her, but she didn't know how. She couldn't find the words so she had just kissed him.

Ruby had known all along that Archie would never go for a girl like her; "damaged goods" as one might put it, but she had to be sure. And now she was. She just wished it were different.

The more she thought about him the more Ruby missed him. It was strange, as far as she could remember she had never felt this way about anyone else. She sighed and got up from the windowsill and went to the front desk of the inn. She decided to do some paperwork to pass the time and to help Granny out. She couldn't believe that someday she would be running this entire place. The thought terrified her, but also made her happy.

Ruby was lost in thought when a knock came from the front door of the inn.

/-/

Archie had spent the entire time on the way to the inn debating whether he should do this or not. He knew deep down that he and Ruby needed to discuss the events of the previous night.

He had walked by Granny's and seen that Ruby was not there. He knew it wasn't unusual for her to take Sundays off, but recently she had been hard at work at the diner. He figured that she was probably working at the inn today. She had mentioned last night that there was lots of paperwork to be done.

The more he thought about last night the more confused he got. He knew from observation that Ruby's behavior could sometimes be irrational and unpredictable, but still, kissing him was very unusual compared to the way she had been recently acting. It made him wonder if something else was going on.

As he stepped up on her porch his nerves began to get to him. He started pacing back and forth, then, before he could think about running, he knocked on the door.

/-/

Ruby opened the door, and when she saw who it was, her gaze immediately went to the ground as her face turned a light shade of pink. She knew she would have to face Archie eventually, she just wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Hello Ruby." Archie said kindly trying not to sound scared out of his mind.

"Hey," Ruby replied quietly, still looking at the ground.

"I was hoping that I would find you here, I thought maybe we could talk about some things."

Ruby smiled at that statement. He was trying to be nice and let her down easy.

"You can say it you know, I kissed you and I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Ruby, you don't have to apologize! You did nothing wrong, I know that you don't think of me as anything but a friend, I was just there. I just came by to see if you were alright"

Ruby didn't say anything she just stood there completely shocked. She had practically forced her tongue into Archie's mouth and he wasn't mad at all, and he had come back to see if she was all right. He even had been nice enough to save her the embarrassment of rejection by pretending that he thought she just wanted to be friends. That's when it hit her, that feeling that she had that she had never remembered having with anyone else; it was love.

/-/

Ruby had that same look on her face as she did right before she had kissed him. He was debating whether to take a step back or forward in case she decided to repeat the events of last night when he saw a tear fall down Ruby's face. He couldn't tell whether it was a tear of sadness or happiness, or maybe it was a tear of relief. He immediately felt that he needed to protect her, so he quickly just wrapped his arms around her.

Archie couldn't believe what was happening. At the moment he had Ruby, the most beautiful and interesting girl he had ever known, crying I his arms. At that moment he realized that he loved her. He, Archie Hopper loved Ruby Lucas with all his heart. He knew she would never feel the same way about him, but he knew how he felt and he also knew that he would do anything for her.

/-/

Ruby leaned against him and breathed in his scent. She was in the arms of the man she had just found out she loved. It was a bit overwhelming, but she was happy. Archie was holding her like he was protecting her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

She knew she had to tell him how she felt, but she didn't know where to start. Even the feeling of loving him had brought tears to her eyes. What would telling Archie Hopper that she loved him do to her? She knew he would never love her back, but she needed to at least tell him how she felt.

"Archie?" She asked against his sweater vest.

"Yes," Archie replied.

"I lied"

"What?"

"I lied. I'm not sorry."

**~Sorry! I sort of left it on a little cliff hanger because it's really late and I haven't decided exactly where I want things to go after this yet. But I really wanted to put something up today so i just thought I'd do this. So chapter 2 and 3 will basically be like one chapter.**


End file.
